cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Establishment of Righteous Countries
Background of MERC The Military Establishment of Righteous Countries was founded by Jack Whiterstein on April 1st, 2008. The Military Establishment of Righteous Countries Charter Article I. Introduction We of MERC hereby proclaim ourselves an independent alliance free of any past bonds. MERC was founded on April 1st, 2008 by Jack Whiterstein. We will help all nations, young and old, better themselves by whatever is in our power to do. Article II. Joining the alliance To join our alliance, one must submit a post in our forum including the following: Your Ruler Name Your Nation Name Link To Nation Your Team Color In any wars, if so, who with? Past Alliances Resources Current Nation Strength I, of , hereby pledge my support to MERC. I will be loyal to them and to their goals. I will be an active member, both in Cybernations and on the forums. I shall not provide information to our enemies. I will uphold MERC’s Charter. By providing my name in the above space, I agree to follow everything stated in this paragraph. Article III. Our Government The Military Establishment of Righteous Countries is lead by a Premier. The Premier is a semi-permanent position held only by the founder or the founder’s successor. If the founder were to step down from his position he would appoint a new Premier giving him the same power and responsibility he held. His powers include being able to sign treaties, declare war, and disband the alliance. The second in command is the Deputy Premier. He/she serves as Premier only if the Premier is absent or is unable to perform their duties. Their power is to co-sign treaties with the Premier. Lastly are the Chancellors. There are six chancellery, they are: Chancellery of Foreign Affairs Chancellery of Internal Affairs Chancellery of Defense Chancellery of Finances Chancellery of Justice Chancellery of Recruitment Their powers include the ability to sign treaties and declare war. Article IV. Elections On every first of the month elections will be held for each position, besides the Premier’s. These elections will last for five days. After which the leading candidate will gain the power and responsibilities of the position. There is no set limit on the times a person may be elected to a position. Article V. Wars Section 1. Declaration of War The Military Establishment of Righteous Countries is a peaceful alliance. With that being said, we will defend ourselves and ideals if they are threatened. If war is the final option then the only way war can be declared is by the Premier or a majority vote of the Chancellors. While in war, the Chancellery of Defense will aid the Premier in all matters of the war, be tactics or what to do. Any nation that refuses to follow the Premier’s orders will be banned from the alliance and substitute to attacks be MERC members. Section 2. Nuclear Weapons We will maintain a policy of “I won’t use them if you won’t” on nuclear weapons. Individual nations may purchase nuclear ordnance, but only the Premier will decide when to use them. Article VI. Diplomacy All treaties will need to be thoroughly examined and debated within the alliance by its members of the government before they can be voted upon. A simple majority of government members is needed. Article VII. Amendments Amendments may be made to this documents after it is ratified. Amendments can be suggested by the Premier, Deputy Premier, or the Chancellors. All that is required is the voting majority of all government members. Article VIII. Disciplinary Action 1) Unsanctioned Wars In compliance with The Charter of the Military Establishment of Righteous Countries our Alliance is one that wishes to build strong nations of independent means by peaceful means. An act of war initiated by a member of MERC without the consent of the Premier, Deputy Premier, or the Chancellors of Government or under a Declaration of War as determined by the Alliance is a punishable offense that will result in any number of the following actions. 1a) Banishment from MERC 1b) Sanctions in monetary fines and trade sanctions equal to the offense as deemed appropriate by the Governing counsel and the Chancellor of Justice. a) Failure to pay sanction fines will result in immediate banishment and subsequent military action against the offending nation. 1c) A probationary period of 1 to 3 months deemed appropriate by the Governing Counsel and the Chancellor of Justice. a) Probation is a defined time in which the member nation must conform to Justice Policy or be banished from the Military Establishment of Righteous Countries. 2) Member Disputes In compliance with The Charter of MERC our Alliance is one that wishes our members to get along peacefully and work together for a common goal. Member disputes are something that is unavoidable, but there is action you can take to resolve such matters. 2a) All member disputes should be brought to the Chancellor of Internal Affairs. He will mediate the issue and propose a resolution. The member states may then agree to his/her resolution and settle the dispute, or they may nullify his decision and settle the dispute through private negotiations that they both find agreeable. a) If the resolution agreed upon is not followed through by one or both of the parties involved the Chancellor of Internal Affairs will determine a FINAL resolution that cannot be petitioned and must be followed. If the final resolution is not adhered to this offense may be punished by any number of actions cited in sections 1a-1c. 3) Member Conduct In compliance with The Charter of MERC our Alliance is one that wishes for its members to be a shining light across the world. Your conduct should reflect this in public forums. The use of threatening or offensive language or abusive tactics against member states or foreign nations is a punishable offense and can result in any number of the actions cited in sections 1a-1c. 4) The Chancellor of Justice The Chancellor of Justice agrees to abide by all rules set forth herein, and claims no exemption to these rules. If the Chancellor or any Chancellor is found in violation of the rules herein, he/she is subject to the penalties that any other member nation would face. The Chancellor of Justice reserves the right to change the rules herein by VOTE only. He must present the case for a change in Justice Policy to his/her fellow Chancellors and Premiers and the amendment(s) will be put to a vote among the Governing Counsel. The vote must achieve a 2/3 majority in order to become law. Upon becoming law the Chancellor must put into writing these new laws and make them available to all member nations. Failure to adhere to this policy can result in the actions described in sections 1a-1c, and can also result in the loss of his/her position as Chancellor of Justice. Treaties CB - MERC PIAT Pandemonium - MERC PIAT Element - MERC Protectorate Significant Black Team Alliances (Edit) Current AO | Andromeda | BDL | BDC | CB | CIS | Darkfall | Element | FIST Mafia | MERC | ML | NCAAbbs | Obsidian | ODK | OBR | -SE- | Sparta | Umbrella Defunct ACDC(1st) | ACDC(2nd) | ACID | Genmay | HoG Moved CDS | Elysium | OMFG | BAPS Notes This denotes current sanctioned alliance. This denotes former sanctioned alliance.